Leave Out All The Rest
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Jedi Knight Willow is banished for her use of the darkside. Now years later, she is reformed and being a pain in the empires side.


Title : Leave Out All The Rest  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : WR/TM  
Timeline: Episode 4  
Crossover: Star Wars

Summary : Jedi Knight Willow is banished  
for her use of the darkside. Now years later,  
she is reformed and being a pain in the empires  
side.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to Joss Whedon.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Willow Rosenberg kneeled numbly before the Jedi  
council. For once, she had nothing to say, or  
feel. The red haired Jedi Knight was completely  
drained.

" Jedi Knight Rosenberg, you have violated the  
Jedi Code, our very laws. " Master Windu boomed  
from his chair. " You have secretly carried on  
a romantic relationship with another Jedi and  
refuse to tell us with who, but far worse, you  
went over to the dark side of the force. "

She lowered her gaze from the hardened gazes  
of the council. It had taken just a single  
moment for everything to come crashing down.  
A single phaser blast hitting Tara.

When her blonde lover had fallen, she had lost  
her already fickle emotional control. Seconds  
later, she had drawn heavily on the dark side.  
So heavily her body had gone through temporary  
makeover.

Black hair. Black eyes with red iris. White skin  
with black veins sticking out.

" It's the judgement of the Jedi Council that  
your powers will be bound, your memories will be  
stripped. " Master Kenobi continued. " You are  
hereby banished from the Jedi Order, and once the  
procedure is complete, you will be given a new  
identity and relocated to the Outer Rim. "

The doors opened behind her and footsteps entered  
rapidly. " Masters, forgive me. There's an attack  
on the Senate! "

" Smythe, take Rosenberg to her chambers! I want  
her kept under guard, and she is to have no  
guests! " Master Windu ordered.

" Yes, sir. " Smythe agreed.

Willow let herself be guided out of the Council  
room. She didn't like the idea of having her  
memories surpressed, or her powers locked up.

She quietly let Smythe guide her into a lift  
and then moved. The red head caught the manicals  
in her hands. The ex-Jedi struck Smythe in his  
neck, right in a nerve cluster, knocking him out.

" Sorry, Smythe. " She muttered, dropping the  
cuffs by him. " But I won't lose my memories of  
Tara to anyone. "

She stood up, and redirected the lift. She had  
to borrow a ship and get off Coruscant.

Tara.

Willow sighed heavily. Tara was safe. She was  
unidentified by the council. Still in a Bacta  
Tank being treated.

It was better that way. Tara's life was here.  
They'd talked about it a few times. About  
living the Jedi. Well, Willow had brought it  
up, but Tara had always refused. Reminding her  
of the war.

She stepped out of the lift, and hurried down  
the hall to the Ship Hanger. Willow entered,  
scooting along the wall to a ready Delta-  
Aethersprite Class.

Willow smiled sadly at the interceptor. It would  
be her ticket off this planet. It would also be  
the very thing to tear her away from the person  
she loved most in the world.

The ex-Jedi climbed up into the cockpit of the  
ship, easily readying for take off. The Hanger  
doors were open, the field was down...

She reached for the controls to close the canopy.

" Willow, wait! "

The red head glanced back to see Tara at the  
entrance. The Blonde was dripping wet, wearing  
only her inner robes. Tara took several shaky  
steps into the Hanger, a hand out stretched  
towards her.

Emotions rolled through her body out of control.  
The power in her was trying to rise up in her  
again. To take Tara away from all this. By force  
if neccassary.

She shuddered in fear of herself. Slamming her  
hand down on the controls, closing the canopy,  
and starting the Interceptor forward.

" WILLOW! "

Tears ran down her cheeks at Tara's heartbreaking  
cry. But she had to do this. For herself, and  
for Tara. She had to get off of the planet,  
and find help with the Force.

' Forgive me, love. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Over the long years Willow had changed just as  
much as the universe. The Jedi were extinct now,  
dead at the hands of the Empire. Tara, her  
precious Tara, was dead. Along with the Scoobies.

Buffy, Xander, Anya, Giles...

Anakin Skywalker had became a Sith killing the  
younglings at the Temple. All at the order of  
the Emperor. All in some misguided attempt to  
save his wife.

Sighing softly, she continued her work on the  
firing systems, deep inside the computer core  
of the Death Star.

In the months when she'd first left Coruscant,  
she'd chased rumors of an ancient planet far  
beyond the outer rim. A planet where a society  
was so Force sensitve they'd had to develope a  
whole new way method of use.

The Ziemia had welcomed her with open arms.  
Taking her to a Starozytny to be apprenticed.  
For a good year, she had worked herself near  
to death.

But she had done it. She had earned the title  
of Master. With it she had secretly reentered  
the war. Sticking to sabetage, assassination,  
computer hacking. Though paying for it greatly.

Despite keeping hidden, she was exposed on  
numerous occasions, or had to risk her life by  
boarding enemy ships to get at her target.  
Whether it was a person or computer.

It had left her with a lot of physical scars.  
It also took her left arm and leg. It wasn't  
a tragedy really. If Tara was alive then maybe,  
but considering she was still being a pain in  
the Empire's exhaust, then it was an advantage.

Right now, she was wearing two Willow specials.  
Built and designed by herself. Matte black so  
their would be no chance of them reflecting  
light. She didn't bother with false skin.

The Neuro interface was a baby she designed  
to be switched on and off with a single thought.  
Necessary since her arm and leg were combo Neuro  
-shock and Repulse technology. If she tried to  
use the arm or leg abilities with the nerves  
active... Ouch!

Of course, she had other surprises in her limbs.  
It had taken her a few years of experimenting,  
but she'd managed to create retractable lightsaber  
nails.

Then one day an explosion damaged her eyes and  
well...

Her eyes were still emerald green. However they  
were replaced with Hi-Sense Enhanced Eyes. It  
made them look inhuman. But considering the  
advantage they gave her, she didn't care.

She typed the last command into the computer and  
smirked as the power build up reversed, making the  
entire ship rock violently. The core lit up like a  
Naboo Festival. Sparks showering down around her.

Alarms blared to life. Dozens of heavy boots  
pounding around her. Above, below, right, left...

She took a look over the metal cat walk to the  
pitch black below. There were closed doors sparsely  
litering the round wall. All with a rather small  
space in front of them with a retracted walkway.

" Freeze. " A Stormtrooper demanded.

She glanced back at the white and black solider  
in consideration. She could surrender and be  
taken to Vader, who in turn would keep her alive  
to torture her until he was bored and then execute  
her, or...

Willow jumped.

In a move which was either brillant or stupid,  
she spun her body towards the wall and Force  
jumped off it toward the nearest door. Twisting  
again, she tried to land on her left leg and  
came down in the doorway.

The ex-Jedi thumbed the door controls. It beeped,  
but didn't open. Glancing up, she noticed the red  
light.

" Locked?! " She moaned, as blaster fire began  
to hit around her. " Why now? "

She wiggled around to face the controls, and  
pulled her Hyrdospanner out. The plate beside  
it feel open, letting her tuck her tool back  
into her utility belt, and start hotwiring the  
door.

In seconds, the control beeped again, and the  
door opened.

" Stupid piece of sithspawn. " She cursed,  
walking through, and taking off down the hall.

Now, where was she...

She had destroyed the Deathstar's firing  
capibilities, which was her main priority. Of  
course, she had seen something about Princess  
Leia being held captive while she'd been hacking,  
and downloading their computers.

Willow wasn't a member of the Rebellion, having  
kept to playing solo risk taker, but even she  
knew who the Princess was. Not just to the  
Senate, but to the Rebellion.

Question is, did she risk her solo career for  
the Princess, or just let the Rebellion handle  
it?

Afterall, she had already done her good dead  
for the day. She'd saved Alderaan. Taken out  
the ships main weapons. It couldn't be fixed  
for weaks, if not months.

She climbed up several floors, and paused at  
the tunnel intersection which would take her  
to the Ship Hanger or to the Cells where they  
were keeping the Princess.

" Damn it. " Willow scowled. " I just know I'll  
regret this. "

She took the tunnel toward the cells. The ex-Jedi  
had no idea how they'd get off this barge though.  
If she was right, then the time it took to get  
the Princess might be enough for the engineers  
to repair the tractor beam.

Maybe they could take a detour on the way back.  
It would be risky, but it would mean the difference  
between escape and recapture.

She stopped at the vent she wanted. Three guys.  
No one on the com. Reaching for the Force she  
nudged the oldest, and highest ranked of the  
three.

He stretched slowly, then started down the left  
hallway of cell blocks. " I'm going to check  
on the Private. "

" Right. " The next oldest nodded absently  
from his station.

Thump.

" Everything alright, Captain? " The Lieutent  
looked up.

" Yes, the Private dropped his blaster. " The  
older man said, reappering.

The Lieutent chuckled lightly. " Of course,  
the Privates are always so clumsey. I don't  
know why...uck..ugh..."

The Captain dropped the dead body to the floor  
and stood at attention, waiting while Willow  
dropped from the vent. She walked up, with one  
simple jerk, snapped his neck.

She stepped up to the work station. Working  
swiftly, she permantely disabled the alarms,  
the cameras, and brought up Leia's room number.

Willow headed down the left hallway, to almost  
the very end, and opened the door.

" Who are you supposed to be? A smuggler or a  
hobo? "

She blinked in surprise at the cutting remark.  
The woman was nothing like she expected. She was  
wearing all white, with her brown hair up in buns  
on the sides of her head. With an attitude to  
match a Wookie.

Huh.

" It's a long story. Needless to say I'm breaking  
you out of here. " Willow said.

She saw the raised eyebrow, and the disbelief.  
Who could blame her. She knew what she looked  
like. By the Force, if she saw herself, she'd be  
doing the same.

Her once long hair red hair, was now jaw length  
in many layers and sprinkled with pure white from  
the many years she spent learning to Master the  
Ziemia ways of the Force.

Her Jedi robes were gone. Replaces by tight all  
black pants. Simple black, mid-calf length boots.  
A long sleeved emerald tunic, fastening over her  
left shoulder. Plus, a black leather vest. A black  
glove on her left hand completed the outfit.

But all the fighting and explosions, not to  
mention hacking and mechanics. She was covered  
with dust and grease...

With the WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was holstered  
to her thigh. The usual polished silver was matte  
black. A special order so no light would reflect  
off the pistol.

She no doubt gave the impression she was under  
the employee of one of the Hutt's. Or maybe even  
a slaver, or...

" You should have listened to Jedi Knight  
Rosenberg, Princess. " Vader stepped into the cell

" Jedi...? " Leia quetioned not showing any  
emotion, though Willow could feel her regret.

" Banished for the use of the dark side. " Willow  
answered.

" Do you have any idea what you've done! "  
Vadar slammed her into the wall by the throat.  
" It will take months to repair the weapons  
systems. "

" What would your mother think if she saw you  
like this, Ani? " She whispered so only he could  
hear.

He slammed her into the wall again. Punching her  
in the face over and over. Finally, he threw her  
to a group of Storm Troopers.

" The Emperor has had enough of you, Jedi, or  
should I say, Red Wizard. Take her to Major Ba'ul  
to be Interrogated. I'll be along shortly, and  
tell him he has my permission to be creative. "  
Vadar said.

Willow cracked her swelling eye open to glare at  
him. Well, it seemed plan A through F was out.  
Now she just needed plan G.

11111

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
